1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garments. More specifically, it relates to undergarments. Even more specifically, it relates to women's panties where there is a removably engageable crotch area that includes a disposable absorption means, viz. a sanitary napkin or the like that further includes a pre-wrapped moistened towelette packaged in a pocket located in a non-absorbent plastic backing on the outer surface of the removable crotch area, for use during menstruation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of patents have been issued which disclose undergarments or panties where the crotch area is completely or partially removable.
For example, in Australian Application 25,493/57, published on Sep. 26, 1957; the applicant being George Robert Collins, there is disclosed women's panties with a detachable gusset. In the reference to the drawings, specifically FIGS. 2 and 3, buttons are shown on the main portion of the garment and button holes are discussed as disposed on the detachable portion.
Secondly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,448 issued on Dec. 21, 1965 to George L. Diebold discloses a separable crotch undergarment. This invention has a one-piece body portion including a pair of depending leg portions. The separable crotch portion of the device consists of two elongated, generally rectangular sections of material. These two sections overlap and will normally maintain the crotch closed with normal movement of the user.
Another similar patent is U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,230 issued on Jul. 28, 1981 to Ruby S. LaFleur that discloses disposable training panties. A cotton pants member has a disposable paper crotch insert that fits into a cut-out crotch opening. The disposable crotch insert has perforations to receive hooks of a VELCRO-like fastener that is disposed on flaps attached to the cotton pants member.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,110 issued on Jul. 1, 1986 to Jams R. Smith, Sr. et al. This patent discloses an undergarment with a waistband and a body element. The body element has a back pane, a front panel, and leg openings. A crotch segment extends from the lower central portion of the back panel and continues to a terminus at a distal front or upper edge. There are first and second fastener means, preferably of a hook and loop type, disposed on the terminus of the crotch segment and the complimentary distal lower edge at the central lower portion of the front panel.
In another related patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,918 issued on Jun. 30, 1987 to Ann O'Brien discloses a one piece brief with hook and pile closures. There is an upper band portion with an upper horizontal edge, a front panel and a rear panel. The front and rear panels include first and second vertical side edges. Attached to the front panel is a short tab portion. Likewise, attached to the rear panel is a long crotch portion. There are vertical lengths of fastening tape attached to the first and second vertical side edges. Attached to the termini of the short tab portion and the long crotch portion are horizontal lengths of fastening tape. The tape is discussed as being preferably of the hook and loop type.
Finally U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,795 issued on Jun. 6, 1989 to Edward M. Lonon discloses a body suit and underpants with self-gripping fasteners. The garment has a front body portion and a back body panel extending from the back body panel is a flap that terminates on the inside of its front end with a VELCRO strip. There is a similarly dimensioned strip of complimenting VELCRO secured to the center of the front body panel.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.